SAHABAT
by Naruto Fanfic Lovers
Summary: Seorang murid bar bernama Haruno Sakura, ternyata memiliki suatu hubungan persahabatan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. One Shoot! SasuSaku!


Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Friendship

Summary : " sepanjang musim panas , uchiha sasuke berlatih untuk menjadi pelari tercepat disekolahnya. Namun dia gagal ketika sakura haruno berlari lebih cepat dari dirinya . setelah kejadian tersebut sasuke mulai berteman baik dengan sakura meski sebelumnya sasuke menolak sakura . dengan adanya sakura disampingnya selalu ,sasuke merasa bahwa hidupnya berubah menjadi suatu keindahan ,,, mungkin ini karena sakura yang selalu tersenyum dan ceria .. suatu hari, sakura harus pergi meninggalkan sasuke , kemarin adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama … "

Author : authorXtobi

Rated : T

# S.A.H.A.B.A.T #

Baru pertama kali nih bikin fic- sasusaku ,terlintas ajja dikepala bulat tobi senpai~ *loh ?* tapi tetep nih gue usahain supaya fic nya bisa menyentuh *amin* what ? fic nya jelek ? lo ajaa belum baca sampe habis udah dibilang jelek ,ta' tendang kamu *jiaa~ saya ditendang readers ke afrika* XD , selamat membaca ^^ XP

Pagi yang segar .. keluarga uchiha tampak ramai ,fugaku sibuk mencari kunci mobilnya yang lupa ia letakkan dimana , sedangkan istrinya bernyanyi-nyanyi ria sambil memasak didapur , itachi ? jangan Tanya ? nih anak lagi sibuk nonton tv *author : itachi lagi nganggur di akatsuki,noh belum mandi , bau itachiiiiiii ( itachi : kurang ajar lo bilang gue belum mandi )* tampak mukanya yang kusam dan rambutnya yang berantakan belok kanan belok kiri * itachi : nih, author minta digampar apa ( mulai emosi tingkat akut )* sedangkan adiknya sasuke pagi-pagi sudah bersiap diri membersihkan sepatunya untuk lari pagi … *orang sehat nih*

" hoaaaammmm " itachi mengaung ,eh salah menguap maksudnya XDD ! ia memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang membersihkan sepatunya dan menghampirinya

" oi, pagi begini udah mau lari lagi kamu " Tanya itachi memperhatikan sasuke yang sekarang mengikat tali sepatunya

" hn " jawab sasuke yang sudah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan itachi *author : sasuke ini judes ama kakak sendiri ( sama kayak author yang judes ama kakak sendiri *jadi curhat XD* )*

Sasuke berlari disepanjang jalan desa konoha yang masih sunyi *yuhuuu…sasuke lari paginya pukul 05.00 pagi* berlari,berlari,berlari,berlari,berlari dan berlari … ( reader : gaze ) -_-

Sekarang sasuke pulang dari lari paginya ,ia letakkan begitu saja sepatu nya tersebut dan duduk malas diruang makan bersama keluarganya

" sasuke, selai kacang " tawar ibunya yang bersiap meadoni roti sasuke dengan selai kacang didekatnya

" hmm " jawab sasuke yang berarti iya ,yah, beginilah situasi keluarga uchiha jika sedang makan, membosankan dan berdiam satu sama lain …

" selamat makan " ucap itachi segera melahap roti dengan selai anggur kesukaannya ,

" aku sudah selesai " ucap sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan segera menghampiri tas sekolahnya dan berangkat sekolah …

" haa " ucap itachi kaget ,ia menunda roti didepannya untuk dilahap mulutnya . " cepat sekali " lanjut itachi bingung

" jangan banyak bicara " bentak fugaku memperhatikan itachi … itachi Cuma diam lalu melahap rotinya

Sasuke berjalan santai diantara kerumunan desa konoha , hari ini ia sangat bersemangat karena akan menjadi juara lari disekolahnya lagi ,ia tahu ia akan gampang lelah karena waktu itu adalah musim panas dikonoha

DISEKOLAH …

" baiklah sekarang yang perlu kalian kerjakan tulis hobi kalian sebanyak dua halaman *waduw* " ucap tsunade ,ino mengangkat tangannya

" iya nona ino " ucap tsunade *author : tsunade jadi guru disini dan sifatnya GALAK *ditinju tsunade*

" apa harus ditulis bolak balik " ucap ino agak sombong *author : ino disini jadi anak yang cerdas dikelas namun sayang ia sombong * digampar ino *

" terserah nona " jawab tsunade

" akan aku kerjakan bolak balik " ucap ino dengan senyum sombongnya

TOK, TOK, TOK ada yang mengetuk pintu kelas ,tsunade segera menyahutnya " masuk "

Masuklah guru sarutobi yang merupakan kepala sekolah dibelakangnya seorang remaja berambut pink mengikutinya …

" aku ingin memperkenalkan teman baru kalian yang akan belajar di kelas ini ,hohoho .dia sakura haruno pindahan dari desa irigakure, sakura ku harap kau bisa menyukai ini " ucap sarutobi sambil ber'hohoho *jhahaha* " baiklah ku serahkan padamu, tsunade " lanjut sarutobi lalu meninggalkan kelas tersebut

" nah, sakura haruno sekarang kau bisa duduk disana " ucap tsunade sambil menunjuk bangku disebelah shikamaru … sakura tersenyum sambil bersiap berjalan menuju bangkunya namun buku-buku dalam tasnya tak sengaja berhamburan dilantai

Semua murid tertawa kecuali shikamaru,neji,dan sasuke tentunya .sakura tersenyum malu

KETIKA ISTIRAHAT

" baiklah ,hei sasuke ku harap kau bisa mengalahkan mereka lagi minggu ini " ucap guru gai pada sasuke yang sekarang melakukan pemanasan ringan ,naruto lawan imbangnya di pertandingan lari minggu ini tampak megejek sasuke disampingnya

" minggirlah pengecut ( maaf senpai~ maaf readers di fic- ku kali ini sasuke jadi anak yang pendiem & lemah / cupu ) *dikeroyok fangirl* ucap naruto dengan seringai sombongnya

Ketika saja guru gai ingin memulai pertandingan ,seorang anak perempuan berambut pink muncul disamping sasuke , betapa terkejutnya anak-anak yang ingin memulai pertandingan termasuk naruto (hhhhhh *gaya orang jantungan*)

" hei, anak perempuan tak bisa ikut lomba ini " bentak naruto kesal *gimana yaa?*

" ku rasa tak ada peraturannya ia tak boleh ikut " sahut sasuke tanpa memandang muka naruto yang makin kesal disampingnya ,sakura tersenyum sasuke sudah membelanya

" yaah, baiklah ayo kita mulai .. PIIIIIIPPP " guru gai meniup peluitnya ,pertanda sudah dimulai …. Sasuke dan naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya ( wuuushhhh *author dilanda angin puyuh,lebay*) namun sasuke tetap tak mau kalah dengan rival disampingnya tersebut ia mempercepat larinya ,sekarang ia memimpin di garis depan …yah,sedikit lagi … garis finish tak jauh dari kakinya …ta…tapi*author dan tobi senpai gaya gagap saking tegangnya nih* sakura melaju dan sekarang tepat disamping sasuke ,sasuke terkejut dengan sakura bisa menyusulnya dengan berlari sambil tersenyum lebar *udah jidat lebar,senyum pula yang dilebarin *di tinju sakura* sakura berlari cepat ,tidak ! sekarang sakura yang memimpin daaaaannnn….GOALL *loh* sakura pemenangnya ….

Minggu ini sasuke gagal ia terduduk lelah di tanah sambil bernafas lelah … sakura tampak menghampirinya sambil tersenyum dan dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan ,sakura menjulurkan tangannya pada sasuke ,sejenak sasuke memandang gadis cantik didepannya namun ia pergi tanpa menghiraukan sakura ,sakura hanya diam

PULANG SEKOLAH …

Sasuke kini berada dalam bis sekolah …ia duduk didekat jendela … anak-anak lainnya juga terlihat di dalam bis tersebut … sakura datang ,awalnya ia ingin duduk di depan (disamping ino) namun ino yang sombong tak mau berteman dengannya dan menghalangi sakura duduk disampingnya … sakura lalu melihat tempat duduk yang kosong yang berada paling belakang … ia pun berjalan menuju kursi belakang, sasuke sedikit melirik sakura saat sakura berjalan disampingnya …. Kini sakura duduk di kursi paling belakang … tak lama beberapa anak-anak senior *sasuke & sakura cs ceritanya masih junior * yaitu Karin,matsuri,dan temari sebagai penguasa datang dan ingin duduk di kursi paling belakang ,sasuke sadar bahwa sakura duduk disana ,karena sasuke tak ingin mencari keributan antara sakura dan temari nanti ,segera sasuke berlari menghampiri sakura ,sakura terkejut dengan kedatangan sasuke dan temari cs . sakura mengikuti sasuke duduk disampingnya sebelum temari marah pada sakura ,namun temari kesal karena sasuke menghalangi jalannya tadi

HUUUHHH sakura dan sasuke lega …. Sasuke memberikan tas sakura ,sakura tersenyum lagi namun sasuke tak membalas senyumnya tadi ….

" terimakasih " ucap sakura ,sasuke lagi-lagi cuek *jhaha*…

Bis sekolah tersebut berhenti di suatu persimpangan .. dan sasuke turun dari bis tersebut … ya … tak jauh lagi menuju arah persimpangan tersebut terdapat rumahhya … ia berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya …CIIITTT … bis sekolah berhenti lagi … rupanya sakura yang turun dari bis sekolah lalu ketika bis sekolah tersebut berjalan lagi ia melambaikan tangannya pada temari yang melihat sakura melalui jendela belakang bis sekolah … kini sakura berjalan menghampiri sasuke

" kau mengikutiku " tuduh sasuke sambil berjalan pelan

" tak " sakura menggelengkan kepalanya " aku pindahan baru disini … dan rumah ku hanya tak jauh lagi " jawab sakura

" jadi kau pemilik baru dirumah baru itu " Tanya sasuke

" ya " jawab sakura ,mereka pun sambil berbincang di perjalanan tak terasa sekarang mereka tepat berada didepan rumah sakura …

" yah ,ini rumahku " ucap sakura sambil tersenyum

" oh, sasuke kau darimana saja " ucap ibu sasuke cemas …

" maaf bu, perkenalkan ini sakura " ucap sasuke

" senang berkenalan denganmu " ucap ibu sasuke ceria lalu berjabat tangan dengan sakura

" senang berkenalan dengan anda juga " balas sakura …

" kau sangat cantik lembut seperti bunga sakura " puji ibu sasuke ,sasuke tersenyum

" terimakasih " jawab sakura blushing … ia merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah gadis tomboy

" dan itu kakak ku " ucap sasuke sambil memandang itachi yang masih menonton TV

" oh, sudah sore aku harus pulang " ucap sakura

" biar ku antar " ucap sasuke " bu aku pergi " lanjutnya lalu pergi mengantar sakura

MALAM DI KAMAR SASUKE …

" ku dengar hari ini tadi kau punya teman ,perempuan " ucap fugaku ayah sasuke dengan nada dingin  
" ya " jawab sasuke

" hn " jawab fugaku lalu keluar dari kamar sasuke ,sasuke berbaring di kasurnya dan mematikan lampu kamarnya  
-GOOD SLEEP-

KEESOKAN HARINYA …

Sakura dan sasuke tampak berbincang dalam kelas … tiba-tiba seorang guru muda dan cantik yaah, Konan datang sambil membawa sekardus kecil alat-alat musik … sasuke memperhatikan guru Konan ,sasuke sangat mengagumi guru musik tersebut

" oke selamat pagi semua ,hari ini aku dapat banyak musik ayo ambil dan kita buat suara " ucap konan santai ,semua murid-murid berlari kedepan kelas sambil berebut alat musik sederhana yang disediakan Konan …

Sasuke masih terduduk di bangkunya ,pandangannya hanya tertuju pada konan ,sakura yang sudah mengambil salah satu alat musik menyadarkan sasuke yang bengong sendiri

" ini yang terakhir " ucap sakura berhasil menyadarkan sasuke yang tadinya terbengong ..

" baiklah .. bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan anak domba anak sapi iya iya ooo " konan bernyannyi .. *saia gak tau lagunya …gomen …*

" nooo " tolak semua murid

" nooo…oke buat suara sepuas kalian " ucap konan semangat dan murid-murid pun membuat suara gaduhdengan alat-alat musik mereka

" I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT … CAN BACK COME TO YOU .. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT " semua murid-murid bernyanyi bersama termasuk sasuke dan sakura ….sasuke memandang sakura yang ikut bernyanyi dengan selembar kertas di tangannya .. ya ..sakura belum hafal betul lagu ini … sedangkan konan bermain piano klasik sedang di dalam kelas tersebut …

Sekarang sasuke dan sakura berjalan bersama ,mereka sudah pulang sekolah dan sasuke di ajak sakura ke rumahnya ..

" ibu ,perkenalkan ini teman baruku sasuke " ucap sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya diikuti sasuke ..

" oh, hallo ,,sasuke .umm,sakura banyak bercerita tentangmu…" ibu sakura berjabat tangan dengan sasuke

Sasuke tersenyum sambil memperhatikan dinding-dinding rumah sakura yang akan di cat oleh ayah dan ibunya sakura

" maaf ya ..ini masih direnovasi " ucap ayah sakura menyiapkan cat berwarna emas perak untuk di cat ke dinding rumahnya

" biar aku Bantu " ucap sakura lalu mengaduk cat yang disiapkan ayahnya …

" ambillah ini " ucap ibu sakura sambil memberikan kuas cat ukuran besar kepada sasuke … sasuke menerimanya lalu ikut mengecat dinding-dinding diruangan tersebut bersama sakura , dan ayahnya … sakura sambil menari-nari bersama ayahnya …ya keluarga ini bahagia … jauh dari sasuke … namun sasuke hanya tersenyum bisa hadir di keluarga ini ….

" akhirnya selesai " ucap sakura …

" yahhh..sangat bagus " sahut sasuke yang kini terduduk santai bersama sakura .

" kue kering " tawar sakura ,sasuke mengambil kue tersebut dan memakannya ….

Sakura dan sasuke selalu bersama … di sekolah .. pulang sekolah.. dan selalu bermain di bawah pohon besar tak jauh dari rumah sasuke … sasuke selalu senang jika berada di samping sakura …

2 BULAN KEMUDIAN TEPAT ULANG TAHUN SASUKE

" hei " ucap sakura yang duduk di belakang kursi sasuke ,mereka dalam bis sekolah … sasuke menengok kebelakang

" ku dengar hari ini kamu ulang tahun , ini " sakura memberikan kotak kado berwarna biru tua … sangat sederhana …

" boleh kubuka " Tanya sasuke

" tentu " jawab sakura ,sasuke membuka bungkusan kado tersebut … ia sangat senang ia mendapatkan sepasang sepatu berwarna biru tua dengan garis putih disamping sepatu dan gambar bintang dengan warna merah cerah …

" maaf mungkin tidak bagus .. " ucap sakura

" tidak ..ini hadiah paling istimewa sepanjang hidupku " sahut sasuke cepat ..

" aku akan mengajak mu hari ini ,kau mau kan sakura " ajak sasuke

" aku akan menunggu saat itu " jawab sakura ….

Kini sasuke dan sakura duduk di bawah pohon tempat biasa mereka bermain

" aku ingin memberikan ini pada mu " ucap sasuke lalu mengeluarkan kalung dengan beberapa kerang-kerang kecil ,dari dalam tasnya

" oh…ini sangat indah " ucap sakura takjub

" ku pasangkan " tawar sasuke

" baiklah " jawab sakura ,sasuke memasangkan kalung kerang tersebut di leher sakura

" kau tampak begitu manis " ucap sasuke setelah memasangkan kalung dengan kerang-kerang kecil pemberiannya

" terimakasih " jawab sakura … " darimana kau dapatkan kerang-kerang ini " tanyanya

" itu aku dapatkan saat liburan setahun yang lalu " jawab sasuke " maaf, hanya sederhana " lanjutnya

" tidak ini sangat indah " ucap sakura lalu memeluk sasuke sahabatnya tersebut …

" oh , maaf " ucap sakura blushing

" tak apa " jawab sasuke … " kurasa harinya mendung " ucap sasuke sambil menatap langit yang mulai gelap

" yahhh…kita harus segera pulang kalau tak ingin kehujanan " kini sakura dan sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu …namun sayang hujan sudah turun sangat lebat ,karena tak ada tempat berteduh sakura dan sasuke melanjutkan langkah mereka tepat saat didepan rumah sasuke

" besok kan libur bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi di pohon itu … " tawar sasuke

" tentu saja " jawab sakura sambil tersenyum ,mereka sama-sama kehujanan

" daaah… " ucap sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan pada sakura  
Sakura hanya tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangan pada sasuke … entah mengapa sasuke merasa itu adalah senyuman sakura yang paling indah …

Sasuke tersenyum sendiri dikamarnya sambil melihat bintang dari jendela kamarnya … hari ini ia sangat senang … seharian bersama sakura sahabatnya … tiba-tiba

Happy birthday to you … happy birthday to you .. happy birthday … happy birthday sasuke

Ibu,ayah,dan itachi kakaknya memberikan kejutan pada sasuke sambil membawakan kue ulang tahun sasuke dengan lilin berangka 13 ,ini ulang tahun sasuke yang ke 13

WUSSHH sasuke meniup lilinnya

" selamat ulang tahun sasuke " ucap ibunya ,ayahnya hanya tersenyum disamping ibunya

" anak kecil ,maaf tak ada hadiah … selamat ulang tahun cepat besar yaa " ucap itachi tersenyum *kagak kebayang*

" terimakasih " ucap sasuke gembira


End file.
